<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can shed your skin but you're still a snake by sagansjagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785512">you can shed your skin but you're still a snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger'>sagansjagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Sloppy Makeouts, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adrien realized that Marinette was his everyday Ladybug for a reason, he just knew he had to get closer to her.</p><p>Enter: Aspik and Multimouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished Reading, Tumblr 500 Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can shed your skin but you're still a snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts">AlexSeanchai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is a prompt ficlet for the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server's (link below) 500 followers on <a href="https://miraculousfanworks.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> celebration! The prompt submission was by AlexSeanchai.</p><p>Enjoy, Alex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s good to see you again,” Aspik said to Multimouse, leaning into her space and breathing her in. He didn’t mean to cage her in against the wall of the rooftop, but he wanted more than anything to press himself against her.</p><p>Multimouse stared up at him with beautiful, wide eyes, a blush kissing her cheeks. Her hands fluttered around her face and then settled on his chest. “I-It’s good to s-see you, too.”</p><p>After his relationship with Kagami had fizzled out before it had really started, Adrien had looked around himself and realized he needed to switch targets. He’d taken one look at the girl who sat behind him in his science class in lycée and realized that she was his everyday Ladybug for a reason.</p><p>Marinette was great. She was kind, compassionate, and loyal to a fault. As soon as he’d realized that he’d fallen head over heels for Marinette long ago, Adrien just knew he had to get closer to her. </p><p>Which is why he was surprised when Ladybug agreed to switch their kwamis out, giving Mullo to Marinette, as Chat had asked. He was even more surprised when Ladybug wanted to give Sass to Adrien.</p><p>Adrien had resisted at first. He was loath to repeat his performance as Aspik, as that had been an utterly traumatic failure. But when Ladybug had arrived in Adrien’s room, he found he couldn’t resist her.</p><p><i>Besides,</i> he’d told himself, <i>I’ll be courting Multimouse, not Ladybug.</i></p><p>“So, um,” Aspik said to Multimouse. Daring to be great, he reached up and tucked some flyaway strands of her hair behind her ear. He wished he could feel the glossy strands with his bare fingers; never before had he detested his suit’s gloves so much. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good.” Multimouse moistened her lips with her tongue, drawing Aspik’s attention to her mouth. He wondered absurdly if she’d done that on purpose, because all the action did was make him want to kiss her. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m also… good. Yeah.” Aspik couldn’t stand not touching her. He trailed his fingers over her cheek. She leaned into the touch, setting his heart to pounding. Then he ran his thumb over her lower lip, making her gasp. </p><p>The conversation was stilted and awkward, but Aspik knew there was nowhere he’d rather be on a Friday night than on this special rooftop for their patrol. </p><p>When he next spoke, Aspik’s voice was unfortunately throaty; just a little bit huskier than he’d intended. But he couldn’t control that; being in her very presence was intoxicating. “Can I be honest with you?”</p><p>“Please?” </p><p>Aspik nearly groaned aloud. The soft, innocent way she’d said the word made him want to scoop her up in a bridal carry and never let her go. He wondered if she tasted as sweet as she sounded.</p><p>Aspik gently gripped her chin, turning her gaze up to him. “I like you. A lot.” Multimouse inhaled sharply, but Aspik continued. “And… I w-want to kiss you. Is that all right?”</p><p>Aspik held his breath as Multimouse seemed to regard him. From the flickering expressions on her face, she seemed to be having an internal conversation; then her countenance settled, and he knew she’d come to a decision.</p><p>Then her hands slid up his shoulders to wrap around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and let her mouth hover centimeters from his. “P-Please.”</p><p>Aspik’s lips crashed into hers, prompting a tender moan from her. As he angled his head to the side, their noses brushed. One hand pressed against the small of her back, pushing their chests together.</p><p>Multimouse clutched his cheeks, tugging his face down to her level. She devoured him just as greedily as he did her, taking and taking and <i>taking.</i> Their lips smacked softly as they broke apart and reconnected, sending secret thrills up and down his spine. Aspik was breathing in the air from her lungs and never had anything tasted so sweet.</p><p>Aspik gave her everything. He opened up his senses to explore all of her and liked what he’d found. Her flushed face and neck were gorgeous; her taste was phenomenal; the pressure of her hands on his face was excellent--so many of his senses were on fire with her, her, her. </p><p>Eventually, he ran out of air. Aspik had never mastered breathing through his nose while kissing, so he’d become lightheaded. They broke apart mutually, both panting, both with burning cheeks. </p><p>“Wow,” he whispered, smoothing a hand over her disheveled hair. “That was super hot.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.” Multimouse’s lips were kiss-swollen, bright red and beautiful. “So, um, would you like to, uh, get coffee or something? I know a bakery that’s still open at this hour.”</p><p>Was she taking him home? Would he get to meet her parents? Aspik beamed widely. “Sure, Multimouse.” He brought her knuckles up and brushed his lips against them. “I’d love to.”</p><p>And Multimouse smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at <a href="https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com">@sing-in-me-oh-muse</a>!</p><p>---</p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>